Tormenta de astillas
} | info = *Gara shatters her glass armor into a storm of razor-sharp fragments that encircles herself, an ally, or an enemy target on the aiming reticle within 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 meters, lasting for 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 seconds. The shard storm has a radius of 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 meters, within which enemies y Objetos are dealt 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage per second and constantly pushed away from the center. When cast on self or allies, the target also receives 25% / 30% / 50% / 70% damage resistance to enemy attacks; when cast on enemies, the target also receives 15% / 20% / 25% / 35% increased damage vulnerability to weapons and abilities. **Damage per second, damage reduction and damage multiplier are affected by fuerza de habilidades. ***Damage per second is distributed between , , and . ***Damage reduction caps at 90%, achievable with minimum 129% fuerza de habilidades (ie. maxed Intensificar equipped) at max rank. ***Damage reduction affects Overshield, escudo y Salud. ***Damage multiplier affects Splinter Storm's damage per second, causing the affected enemy target to receive increased damage from the Splinter Storm around it. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Range and radius are affected by rango de habilidades. **Casting speed is affected by Talento natural and Derivación rápida. **Eligible ally targets include Warframes, Compañeros, ability-summoned units, Invasión allied units, Sindicatos Operatives, Rescue Hostages, Incursión Defense Operatives, Terminals, Cryopods, Excavators, Fomorian Power Cores, Desertor Kavor, Grineer Hacked Drones, Ostron Hostages y Señuelo Eidolon. **Enemies debuffed with Splinter Storm become immune to pushback and pull effects, including those of Splinter Storm, Ferrox and Granadas de anclaje. *Splinter Storm's glass shards synergize with Gara's other abilities when used in tandem: |-|Furia espectral= *If a Furia espectral mirror shatters inside Splinter Storm's radius, 50% of the mirror's damage is permanently added to Splinter Storm's damage per second until its duration expires. **Mirror damage from Spectrorage is affected by fuerza de habilidades, while the percentage absorbed is not affected and is capped at 50%. **Absorbed damage can stack from multiple mirrors breaking inside Splinter Storm's radius. **Splinter Storms on any targets can absorb damage from Spectrorage mirrors. **Splinter Storm does not absorb damage from Spectrorage's collapse explosion. |-|Vitrificación masiva= *Casting Vitrificación masiva will also refresh the duration of Splinter Storm on Gara, as well as any affected allies that contact the molten glass during its expansion. *If Vitrificación masiva's barrier is destroyed by Látigo quebrado and Splinter Storm is within the explosion radius on the outside of the barrier, 50% of the glass fragments' damage is permanently added to Splinter Storm's damage per second until its duration expires. **The physical damage type absorbed by Splinter Storm from Vitrificación masiva ( or ) is determined by Látigo quebrado's thrust or sweep used to destroy the glass barrier. **Explosion damage from Vitrificación masiva is affected by fuerza de habilidades, while the percentage absorbed is not affected and is capped at 50%. **Absorbed damage is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Carga de acero), elemental damage, and physical damage mods. ***As Vitrificación masiva's explosion damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on absorbed damage for Splinter Storm. ***Absorbed damage is calculated after additional damage from mods. **Absorbed damage can stack from repeated Vitrificación masiva explosions inside Splinter Storm's radius. **Splinter Storms on Gara herself and allies can absorb damage from Vitrificación masiva's explosion, while storms on affected enemies do not. *Casting Splinter Storm stops Gara's movement and actions. *Can be cast on self when not aiming at an ally or enemy target. *Can be cast on multiple targets while active. *Cannot be cast on a target already affected by Splinter Storm. *The newest active instance of Splinter Storm is tracked by the ability icon timer, including the instance on Gara herself. *Splinter Storm buff on ally players appears as an icon with the timer below and percentage of damage reduction at the top-right, displayed beside the escudo y salud indicators on the affected players' HUD. *Gara's glass armor becomes the shard storm around her target, changing her base model visually without the glass accents while Splinter Storm is active. When all existing Splinter Storms expire, Gara's glass reforms on her model immediately in a flash of light. **Glass fragments are affected by Gara's chosen Warframe energy color. **Even though Gara's armor is visually shattered if at least one Splinter Storm is active, Gara can still cast new Splinter Storms on new targets. |augment = |tips = *Aim away from allies and enemies then press to cast Splinter Storm on yourself. If aiming at a target, pressing the ability key will lock onto the target and apply Splinter Storm on it after the casting animation. *Buff your team and the objective with Splinter Storm to drastically increase their durability. Apply on Compañeros when able to protect them and grant them a pushback aura to defend against melee enemies. *Use Splinter Storm's damage resistance and pushback effect to enhance your team's melee combat effectiveness, allowing any ally to clear paths through crowded hallways and chokepoints blocked by enemies. *Damage resistance applies to Overshields, escudos y salud, making rapid regeneration of these stats ideal for endurance. , , , Sentinel's `Guardián mod, Raksa Kubrow's Proteger mod, and Taxon's Conversión molecular mod are great options to consider. *Cast on an enemy to increase all damage against that target. **The pushback effect helps single out the enemy among a crowd for a direct line of gunfire. **Because of the pushback effect, melee weapons with short reach such as daggers and most melee ground finisher attacks can miss the intended target as it is moved away from Splinter Storm during the animation. Debuff a desired enemy with Splinter Storm to stop it from being pushed away, as well as enhancing damage against it. *Splinter Storm also damages and breaks Objetos in the environment, allowing for easy resource collection such as Iradita on the Las llanuras de Eidolon. However, Barril explosivos can also detonate if destroyed by the glass shards, therefore care should be taken when such Objetos are nearby. **Coincidentally, Splinter Storm offers great protection against enemy thrown grenades, causing them to detonate harmlessly against Tenno and applying its explosion damage against nearby enemies. *Cast Vitrificación masiva to simultaneously refresh your Splinter Storm to full duration. Any allies that touch the expanding molten glass will also have their Splinter Storms' timers refreshed, reducing overall energy costs for reapplying Splinter Storm on you and your allies and avoiding the prolonged casting animation locks. *Stand next to Furia espectral's mirrors as enemies break them to stack additional damage onto Splinter Storm's damage per second. **This extra damage applies to you, your allies, and any enemies debuffed with Splinter Storm inside Spectrorage's carousel; extra damage remains as long as Splinter Storms remain active on the individual targets. *Stand outside Vitrificación masiva's glass barrier and destroy it using Látigo quebrado, allowing you and your allies' Splinter Storms in range of the glass explosion to stack additional damage onto Splinter Storm's damage per second. **This extra damage applies to you and your allies only, and benefits from melee mods that apply to Látigo quebrado, granting high damage amounts per explosion; extra damage remains as long as Splinter Storms remain active on the individual targets. **Depending on the thrust or sweep used to destroy the barrier, the physical damage type Splinter Storm absorbs will differ. *When Gara's glass armor returns to her, it signals that no more Splinter Storms are active from you. Keep close attention to avoid accidentally exposing you and your team to more incoming enemy damage than potentially able to be resisted. |max = |show=true}} }} See Also *Gara en:Splinter Storm Categoría:Gara